Sick
by toni boni 3
Summary: Olivia gets REALLY REALLY sick. What happens when no one comes to help her? Is her sickness just the flu...or something Worse? k, I suck at summeries... please read... Review as much as possible, it is my 1st story!
1. Tired

**This is my first EVER written story… please review a lot and please tell the truth about what you think…. **

**K well here goes…**

**Room in SVU Squad**

**1:32am**

Olivia yawned and desperately strained to pick her self up. She had been working on this case 24/7 for the past 2 weeks. She currently hadn't slept in 3 days. As Olivia turned toward the clock, she gasped; it was already 1:32 am and she still hadn't finished the files and reports…

She was sooooooo tired…

Olivia yawned once more and felt her sore throat ache.

_I wonder if anyone else is still at the squad rook, maybe they're working to… do they know that I'm still here.. maybe I can sneak out and finish up tomorrow…_

_But NO I cant do that, Don will get so mad at me, and I promised Elliot I would finish his papers so that he could spend the afternoon with his kids… _

_Oh who gives a dahm what the hell the captain thinks, I'll finish Elliot's papers and go home……._

_I'm soooooo tiiired…_

And with that thought still in her mind Olivia started writing the her last sentence on Elliot's paper, but she slowly downs off.

Her throat stinged every time she breathed in, but that did not keep her from sleeping like a log…

**K that was really short, I'm sorry I'll try to write longer next time…and I promise I'll actually get the story going…**


	2. What The?

**2nd chapter **

**Hope you like it!**

**Squad Room**

**7:00am**

Much and Fin entered the Squad Room, they were arguing, Fin trying to explain to Munch that the traffic jams during rush hour are not a government conspiracy against the people. The both quickly hushed when they saw their partner sleeping on her desk. Her head leaning against her arm, and her body completely slumped. Olivia's pen had still been in an upright position in her hand.

"Is she ok?" Fin asked as he approached his sleeping partner.

Her breaths were short and raspy.

"Well who knows, how late has she been up anyways?" Munch quickly responded.

"Late enough…someone should have stayed with her… you know Liv', if she gets caught up in a case she might never even approach a bed."

"Lets let her sleep, at least she should be able to sleep until everyone comes around." Munch said.

"Yah, Yah, good idea"

They both circled her and found a way to their own desks.

"Are you sure we shouldn't try to move her to the crib, she'll wake up stiff as hell, John"

"No, No….she'll wake up if we touch her"

**Last Night/Morning**

Olivia had rapidly awoken from her one hour sleep. She was breathing heavily and she was sweating. She looked at her phone to find that it was 2:30am. After about a minute she quickly regained memory of her terrible dream_….. The perp that they had just caught was out again. He was raping and brutally beating another woman. This would be his 11th attack and 4th murder. Olivia was right in front of him and she saw everything. She tried to stop him but couldn't even get up… for some reason. …_Snapping out of her review of the nightmare, she noticed all of her papers on the desk. Skimming through them, she started writing …again… but the more she wrote the slower she wrote. It was taking her more than a minute to get her hand to move along the paper and write down a single word.

**5:00am**

As time passed on, she had finally finish all of hers and her partners reports. But before she could even try to get up, she dosed off…again…

**Squad Room... Later**

Elliot came rushing into the Squad Room late; he was sweaty and moist, but as cheerful as ever. It was his first night with his kids this week and he just couldn't keep the grin off his face. Cragen slowly walked up behind him and grinned at his detectives, they all responded back with a "Hey" or "Hello"

Elliot started heading to his desk when he saw Olivia…

"What the.."

Fin quickly interrupted …

"She's been like that ever seen we got here...sleeping I guess…..I'm sort of worried, should we wake her up because we decided not to…"

"What! You didn't wake her up?" Elliot shouted

"She'll be stiff as _hell _when she wakes up, sleeping crunched up in a chair like that, who knows what'll happen to her back!"

Cragen walked up next to her... he quickly examined her, his eyes skimming her body...he motioned to Elliot

"If you want to you should probably wake her up, see what she's been doing…was she here alone? Where the hell were you guys? You know Olivia…she'll work her ass off just to finish a case." Olivia was like a daughter to Cragen, and to see her like this slightly surprised him.

Elliot slowly approached his partner and gently tapped her shoulder, hoping that she would wake up at that… but she didn't… Elliot tapped again, this time with a little force… but when he noticed that he had no effect on her he slowly but sternly lifted her head off her arm….

"Olivia.."

"Liv…"

OLIVIA…"  
"Oh, come on LIV…. wake up"

At this Olivia slowly squinted her eyes open, when she saw the man's face, she shrieked and jumped….tumbling down with her chair falling over her…

Olivia grunted as she tried to get up, but he knees buckled and she fell back down, this time landing on her wrist, and sending out a painful scream…

**Hope you liked it... PLEASSSEEE send reviews, send ideas too...you know about what I should write, what I should not write...You Know I'm Making All This Up On The Spot, So Ideas Will Be Helpful**


	3. ER

**Ahhhh, I have no idea what to write….thanks so much for the people who sent out reviews, you guys are the best….by the way _ideas,_ about what to write, are always helpful!**

**I'm so tired…but …oh well… here goes, I hope its good!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own these characters… yah yah yah**

**Chapter 3**

**Squad Room**

**Around 8:30/9:00am**

_At this Olivia slowly squinted her eyes open, when she saw the man's face, she shrieked and jumped….tumbling down with her chair falling over her…_

_Olivia grunted as she tried to get up, but he knees buckled and she fell back down, this time landing on her wrist, and sending out a painful scream…_

Elliot's hand rushed to Olivia, he quickly picked her up, Cragen had already picked up the wooden chair and set it straight, Elliot gently placed Olivia on the chair as she whimpered.

"Ahhh, my hand, my hand… it hurts like hell"

"What the Hell happened? Where am I?...What? Am I in the Squad Room? What the…

"Olivia calm down…. what happened to you last night?"

Elliot then noticed the bags around her brown eyes; he took notice of her whimpering as well….

"Fin, call the paramedics…NOW"

Fin rushed to the phone and called 911, he didn't know what to say to make the call seem more urgent…so all he said was "we have a detective here at the Squad Room that has just broken her wrist… come NOW"

Olivia slowly took in everything that had happened and quickly remembered last night. She sighed and tightened her grip around her wrist. She tried to focus on her partner's question, but her eyes closed and she dosed off into unconsciousness.

**ER **

**10:00am**

Eliot, Munch, Fin and Captain Cragen had all come down to the ER to see what had happened and to be there when Olivia woke up. They were all wondering why Olivia had passed out… what the hell was going on?

The doctor seemed to come out just as the thought reached their minds. He looked slightly concerned, but as he exited the room where Olivia had been placed, he slowly ginned…

"Olivia has indeed broken her wrist..."

There was only silence; even Elliot seemed to have nothing to say.

"We have placed a cast on her hand and she will probably have to where it for the next month or so…

As for her loss of consciousness… that was probably caused because of lack of sleep, food, and water. She also seems to be very stressed and as we were observing her she seems to have symptoms of a cold…

Said in ordinary terms, she has a stuffed up nose, sore throat and a cough.

Elliot had been staring into space when at last he blurted out "Can I go in? or uhhh Can _we_ go in?"

What he said was more of an order than a question, but he didn't care.

"Sure just make it short…

she needs to get some sleep before we discharge her"

"Yeah sure…whatever you say doc"

Elliot was the first to enter the room, but soom after the rest of the group stumbled in...

**Review Review Review... its not as good as the first 2 chapters, but im still thinking of how to expand the story and make it more insteresting .**

**This chapter was really pointless...but oh well**

**I'm was really tired, so sry if I dissapointed you. **


	4. Home

Hey Hey Hey

**Chapter 4**

**ER**

**1:00pm**

"So, am I discharged yet… you know I'd really like to get home and finish up my wo--I mean the uh laundry."

Olivia's voice was raspy and although the bags around her eyes were dimming, she still looked very exhausted. But that didn't stop her from getting up, changing and walking around the room. Elliot was surprised at her new found energy, he was still very worried about her… but he tried not to show it…

"I know what you were about to say, and just so that I make sure you don't even glance at your work when you get home I am telling Captain to take all the files away from you…

"But-

"ALL of the files

K…"

"But, what if I-

Elliot interrupted her again,

"NO buts , you are going to get a few days off, and we are going to make sure of it…

"Right captain…

Elliot looked at Cragen and was hoping to get an answer that agreed with him.

He did…

Cragen looked at Olivia and his sympathetic eyes widened as he said,

"Yes, I agree with Elliot and I am going to drive you to your apt, to make sure you actually get INTO you bed. Elliot you wanna come?"

"Sure Cap'"

"Fin, Munch you guys go and gather all of Olivia's paper work put them on my desk, if there is any unfinished reports you guys FINISH them, k"

Fin's response was automatic,

"Right behind you cap', we've already looked over the work, everything seemed to be finished….so I was wondering if we could just-

"Go home, then, take a day off, relax… we all need to get some decent sleep, anyways"

After that they all separated and went away to finish up their daily activities…

**Olivia's Apartment**

**noon**

Elliot had opened Olivia's door with his own spare key, they all walked in and Olivia offered them some water or drinks…

Elliot had some coffee and Cragen had a cup of water before he left…

"So you feelin' ok?"

Elliot was still a little worried but he knew that this was nothing bad, since it had happened to him before…"

Olivia felt like crap and she felt like she was going to exploded or at least through up…. But she couldn't tell this to Elliot, or could she ….

All she said was ,

"Yeah, I feel fine…. stop worrying Elliot, I'll _be_ fine"

She stood there wondering if her over-protective partner was ever going to leave…

_Jees, he doesn't always have to make everything such a big deal, I'll be fine, and why can't he just leave…_

She was shocked at her vicious thoughts, why was she so mad….

Elliot seemed to read her mind, and he quickly said…

"Well, I have to go, Cragen um wanted to see me…"

He lied, trying to think of a good excuse to leave, before Olivia turned on him,

" sry, I'll come by later to see how you're doing, k….

bye"

"bye"

And with that he walked out the door. Locking it behind his back.

Olivia felt a sway of relief, she wanted some time alone to take in everything that had happened, but all of a sudden a wave of exhaustion over took her, she started walking toward her bedroom, but before she could even reach the door, she collapsed…


	5. Unconsious

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter… I'm sorry I haven't written in such a long time, its just that I was busy( or just bored)… I don't really know… but again, I'm sorry!**

**Chapter 5**

**Olivia's Apartment(still)**

Olivia's eyes fluttered opened, she groaned as she tried to get up and then looked around to figure out exactly what has happened….. W_hat the hell? Where am I? ohhhhh….dahm it, I must of fainted AGAIN… jeez, why does this keep happening? I thought I got enough sleep at the hospital, oh no, did Elliot cal? He would be worried sick if I didn't answer my phone? I hope he doesn't come around? He's sooooo annoying… How long have I been down anyways?..._

She got up as best she could, trying to put some use into her broken arm by leaning on it.

As she stood up, she leaned against the wall. Olivia started to walk toward her bed but instantly she felt a wave of exhaustion over come her. She felt as if she was going to pass out again so she put her head against the wall.

Then she decided to risk falling on the ground… she turned toward her bed and pushed off the wall. Olivia stumbled across the room and fell perfectly on top of the mattress, although she felt like she had broken her nose and tripled her head ache….

As she gently found a comfortable position in her bed, and covered her fully dressed body with the sheets… Olivia quickly passed out into a deep, deep sleep…

**This is like the shortest chapter in history, but I'm submitting this and chapter 6 at the same time... so don't complain...**

**I'm sorry if I'm annoying but I really like short chapters... Go figure!**


	6. Confused

**Chapter 6**

**Hee hee hee**

Olivia woke up in the middle of what seemed to be night time… she looked at her radio clock and saw that it was 1:00am, _How long have I slept? When did I go to sleep, anyways?_ She felt so frustrated when she found her self constantly confused… Olivia reached out to her phone on her side bed counter, she was going to call Elliot… She started to dial his number ( she had memorized it by now) when she decided that she shouldn't worry him. _He has been through enough, with his divorce and he hardly ever sees his kids; he's also constantly worrying about me, like I'm going to die or something if he leaves me alone for a single second…… I shouldn't stress him out even more…and anyways, I probably just have the stomach flu..._

All of a sudden Olivia felt that she was shivering all over,

her window had been left open ever since she left for work a few days ago…

but why was she cold, she wondered, it was in the middle of June… she shrugged off her questions and slowly got up and limped toward her closet.

She opened her walk- in closet door, and stepped inside, closed the door and put on the light. She looked for a sweater to put on. But most of her winter cloths had been put away. At least 15 minutes passed, until she finally found a crumpled sweat shirt to put on…

Olivia started to put on her sweat shirt when she felt nauseas, she tried to hold it back, but as soon as she had put on her sweatshirt she through up, she felt sick to the stomach and was about to open the door when she collapsed again, right next to where she had puked…

**Muahahaha another cliff-hanger…hee hee,**

**I still have not idea what to diagnos Olivia with, later on in the story…. I was thinking some sort of deadly virus. **

**I'm sorry if I sound sadistic, but I have_ to try_ to make the story interesting( at least Olivia isn't getting raped or attacked or something)!**

**I was looking on the internet when I found two virus' I _might_ use: **Disease: Sinus Infection or Disease: Mononucleosis, Infectious!

**If you have any ideas or opinions pleeaassee REVIEW!**


	7. Trapped

**Chapter 7**

**Elliot's Apartment**

**7:32am**

Elliot slowly drifted out of his sleep and opened his eyes. He shifted in his bed a little before looking at his radio clock….7:40am…..

_Oh noooo…shit….shit, I'm late for work, again. _

He started getting up before he remembered that the captain had called everyone last night to tell them that they all had a day off. Elliot relaxed and laid back down on his bed, drifting into sleep again.

**8:40am**

Elliot woke…again… this time felling refreshed and energetic. He wondered what he was going to do _all_ day without work, he decided to go check on Olivia to if she was okay.

He chuckled at himself and about the fact that he had absolutely no life… _Olivia must be getting really annoyed at me… I mean, it's like my hobby is to check up on her whenever I'm bored…Oh well, maybe she's bored too, maybe she wants someone to talk to, too…. I'll go and see…._

**In Front of Olivia's Building**

**9:00am**

Elliot had managed to get out of his apartment in 5 minutes and he had quickly driven to Olivia's apt. He was now pushing her downstairs bell, so that she could let him in… After a few minutes he was still outside.

_Maybe she's sleeping, Ohhh, I really hope I didn't wake her up… Jesus Christ, I'm such an idiot… But then again, I've hardly ever seen Olivia sleep past 8 o-clock._

He thought for a little while before realizing that he had the key to her apartment…_nooo….no, no ,no… she'll be soo pissed off at me, she gave me the key for emergencies only… and besides, I can just call her later today… yeah, that's a good idea….but what if she doesn't pick up her phone…. Oh my GOD I'm wearing myself out with my own dahm thoughts, I'll just go into her apartment and make up some excuse for why I needed to talk to her… yeah, that's what'll do…_

He searched for her key in his pockets and when he finally found it her slipped it into the outside door and let himself in…. he then headed for the elevator….

When he got to her front door, he knocked… and knocked again, when he finally realized that Olivia would not open up, he used the spare key to let himself in….

Her apartment was filled with the morning sunlight. He called Olivia's name a few times before heading to her bedroom… that was when he saw the knocked over pile of books on the floor, he new for a _fact_ that Olivia would _never_ leave her things like that… unless she was hurrying or something… or may be she had gotten herself drunk, again…. but why would she do that…Elliot couldn't believe that he could actually think these thoughts about his partner.

Elliot quickly made his way toward her bedroom and opened up the door….

**Olivia….**

Olivia slowly began to regain consciousness. She tries to get up but instantly started to feel dizzy, so she just leaned against a wall. She looked around to find herself in her own closet…_ WHY am I here? Goooddd, This whole passing out thing is getting really annoying… I can't believe this, but I actually wish Elliot were here… I should call him when I get to my bed, _if_ I get to my bed…_

Her head was throbbing, and for the first time she actually felt a small liquid dribble on the side of her forehead, she touched to see what if was and when she brought her hands back to her face, she saw that it was blood…_What the… ohh, I musta hit my head when going down, how great…_

She had decided to attempt to get up… again, but soon after she was _unsteadily_ on her feet she quickly came coming down, hitting her head… again, on the wall, by accident switching the light off on the way.

She groaned as she lay flat on the ground. Blinded by the darkness of her closet. She was going to try to sit up when she heard the click of her apt. door unlocking….Olivia froze…._who is that?Oh..no…_

A few seconds later, her mind still rushing she heard some call name… "Olivia… Liv… are you even here…..?" Olivia's tensed body quickly released itself as she realized that it was Elliot… How did he get her apartment?...she thought not realizing that she had given him the key some time ago…

Her mind quickly realized that he had "in a way" broken into her apartment, she started to get mad… _What if I was out?WHAT IF I WAS SLEEPING? jeez he's such a id…THIS IS MY CHANCE, oh my god, I'm the idiot.. I wanted Elliot to come so much and now that he's here I'm regretting it for no reason…_

"Elliot..." she said, but she soon heard her voice was just a whisper, that she could hardly hear herself… She tried again… Éllli……" this time her voice got completely lost… by this point she started trying to scream as loud as she could. but all that came out were a few short grunts and whispers…. After a while of trying, Olivia realized that this option was not working... She then tried to open the door, but couldn't reach the door knob, and couldn't manage stand up…_ What if I am paralyzed of something… no no no no, that's just stupid… I'm just sick, not injured…._

She tried to knock on her closet door but her week muscles only let her produce a small tap…Olivia hoped that Elliot had heard it, but after she heard a frustrated curse coming from her room and then her apt. door close/lock…. she gave up all hope.

It was the first time that Olivia had actually considered how sick she was, she had just realized that it was going to take her a looooonnnnggg time to think of a way to get out….But for now, all she could do was to try to at least lean on the wall… and wait…. for something to happen….


	8. BLAH BLAH from the author

HEY EVERY ONE

I haven't written in a REALLY REALLY long time…

I can put up about a thousand excuses about why I haven't written(and trust me, I have A LOT of excuses) but the real reason I haven't written anything in a long time is because I am one LAZY ASS BUM.

Yes, its true….

Anyways… I know how much people HATE incomplete stories that are really REALLY interesting(and don't u dare say that my story ain't interesting…lol).. so I am going to attempt to continue my story...but that is only gonna work with the help and support of all you fellow people...

SO ...I have a few ideas(PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK I SHOULD DO...or not do)

1. You fellow fanfic writers can send me reviews and tell me where u think the story plot should go...and what u think should happen...and if I like someones idea I might use it and incorporate it into the story...

2. Someone can just continue the story (if they like) on their own account...i donno if this is aloud but ya...k...(if someone wants to conitnue the story they should tell me before they so it)

Sooo...these are my ideas (I know im going to get so many bad flaming reviews for not getting of my ass and trying to think up of the rest of the story my self, but trust me I already tried.)

Peoples pleeeeeeaasee review and tell me if u like my ideas or not...cause that is the only way to save this fanfic...

BYE (Have an aweeesooommee summer!)


End file.
